


Thank You

by soundscape



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundscape/pseuds/soundscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble I wrote up when I had the urge but didn't know what to go for... Post Winter Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> HEY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE HERE, but I will say this! This is my first fic on AO3, and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you in advance for reading!

"Tetsu," he breathed out. The tone of his voice hinted to the pent up, underlying feelings of longing and need he'd housed for the past year if the way his hands were clutching at smaller shoulders wasn't enough to tell; his overall expression was unreadable but the look in his eyes spoke a thousand words. They were crossing the line-- they were treading into old nostalgic territories that hadn't been touched for years, and they both knew there was no going back. Aomine had promised himself over and over again that those times were done and over with, that it was impossible to return to the way things were and that he chose the path he wanted to go down when he decided to go with Touou... but here he was, closer to Kuroko, to his shadow, than ever before. 

Sure they'd had a pretty intimate relationship, as intimate as one could have in middle school, but any physical contact shared between the two was pure and innocent, with no hidden incentives. Their hugs were never like this; so overly emotional and needy to the point Aomine felt as if he was going to combust on the spot. No, their hands never clutched so firmly at the clothing on each other's backs, nor had they ever felt the urge to explore any further with their physical contact, or want to press as close as they were now... He'd never thought of Kuroko in that way before. He'd never questioned how soft the boy's lips were, or what would happen if he took the initiative and kissed them; those thoughts were normally reserved for women. Aomine had always brushed off the sparks he'd felt as excitement to have a partner so capable, someone he could synergize and play his heart out with.

He knew now, however, after enduring the past year that had felt more like a decade... there was more to it. He'd done enough pining over Kuroko to know. And by the way the boy was pressing himself tightly into his chest with no sign of hesitation, he knew it was the same for him.

And he was ready to accept it.

A quiet murmur of his name reached his ears and momentarily pulled him from his thoughts, and his grip tightened. "I'm here, Tetsu," was all he could muster as a response. He wanted to say more to him. He wanted to tell him how shitty the past year or so had been, or how he'd secretly never given up hope that he'd find a rival; even though that was Imayoshi's single requirement to joining Touou. He wanted to tell Kuroko about all the little things that'd remind him of memories they shared, and about all the nights he spent wondering if their friendship could have turned in a lighter direction if he hadn't been so stubborn...

But he couldn't. It wasn't like him to do so, he spoke through his actions. Aomine supposed that was why they were here now, wrapped in each other's arms with no words being shared between them other than the simple murmurings of their names, and he also supposed he preferred it that way. Explanations could be saved for later as they began to slowly but surely patch things up again-- as they definitely would, he thought at that moment; he wouldn't run away this time-- and maybe, he could learn to be happy again.

"Aomine-kun," came a second call of his name, and the smaller male in his arms shifted slightly; clearly trying to grab his attention. Aomine loosened his hold and glanced downwards in silent question, almost afraid he would be asked to let go.

Instead, he was met with a gentle smile very reminiscent of the ones Kuroko would frequently give to him in Teiko, a smile he knew was reserved for him only, and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Thank you," Kuroko murmured out softly. Aomine's mind instantly flashed to Christmas Eve, which had just recently passed; when he was called out to teach the other how to shoot hoops in preparation for Seirin's next game. Kuroko had said it then, too. He'd gone and said what had been on Aomine's mind since the rematch ended, and he'd never returned the favor.

This time, it was different. He carefully unwound an arm from around the boy's waist and brought it up; tanned fingers lacing into soft, baby blue locks of hair, and took a deep breath.

"You little bastard," he mumbled fondly. "That's my line."

And for the first time in well over a year, Aomine Daiki's face lit up in a genuine smile that radiated the true brightness he was known for.


End file.
